The apprentice of the darkness
by deathscoldsting
Summary: Naruto had i hard life, growing up and being resented by a lot of the villagers for something out of his control did not make anything better either. but one day something awoke inside of Naruto, something of great power that would change his life forever. but in the end will this power be enough?
1. Chapter 1

HEY. Death here this is my well technically first story but I'll explain that later if need be. Anyways this is going to be a naruto cross over with the darkness. I just recently played the first game and I thought it was amazing it was and then I thought "hey if I added this into the naruto story that would be badass!" BUT this will be a grey may slip to dark at some point naruto. And the darkness isn't a complete dick towards naruto. And so here it is the start of the apprentice of darkness (ps. This is just an introduction paragraph so it's not that long; it's just to explain some things.).

I don't own naruto or the darkness.

"yosh" normal talk

"_Is he stupid_" normal thought

"You worthless human" demon talk

"**_damn_**_** brat**__" _**demon thought** **and darkness talk**

It was a cold and dark night. I was walking down the street of Konoha trying to stick in the shadows were no one would see me. You see I have never really been liked in my own village and I don't mean just some glares. No I mean kicked out of every damn store and restaurant in this god forsaken village with the exception of this one ramen place named ichiraku. The owner and his daughter are the only ones who really are nice to me and are one of my few special people.

But that's only the little problem I have. I have been attempted to be assassinated by poison more times than I can remember. And most of them succeeded, well the poisoning part that is but the poison never really affected me besides making me a little woozy for about 10-20 minutes and then I am all better. That part really pisses off people since it's harder to attack me directly since I have the hokage's anbu watching me. But that doesn't mean nobody has ever attempted, there's been about 50 that I can remember but there's probably been more that I have not noticed or remember but out of those 50 about 35 got to beat me around for a little while before they were caught. The other 10 had weapons when they attacked me, and the last 5 I can't really remember anything but fire, slashes, and blood… lots of blood but that's it. Whenever I try to remember I get a slight headache so I never really try and figure out the rest of it. But the thing I remember is the hokage being there for me when things were really tough and he would try to comfort me, now you may think why I don't hate him for not helping me. Well that's what I thought at first but even if I am only 7 I am not completely incompetent when it comes to observing. The hokage is held by the damn civilian council because they seem to have some grudge against me for reasons I can't think of. So if he tried to help me to much he would possibly get in trouble and I wouldn't want him to possibly be removed as hokage. But even if the council is still against it he helps me out as much as he can like when he has time he takes me out shopping for some food and clothes. Even if this is a rare occasion I still am happy that he takes some time that he could be resting to help me out. He even got me my own apartment since the orphanage kept trying to poison me and gave me the worst room there. (If you consider what the little space they gave me a "room"). Even if it kind of crappy it's a place I can call home. But now back to the part with me walking

I was walking or hiding whichever you prefer. You see today is October 10th. My birth day and coincidently its try and kill the demon day… I use to never understand what that meant till that day. As the day was ending and I avoided most mobs I started to head home. I was deep in thought thinking about why most of everyone hated me until suddenly I heard yelling, I looked up to see about 13 people running towards me.

"Damn it all couldn't they leave me be just for today!?" I said aloud. I turned around and ran as fast as I could run I ran through the streets which were a bad idea and now I had about 20 more people join in from the streets. So I continued to run, good thing is that I can run a lot longer than any normal village. So soon after I outran them and found a hiding spot

"**I grow RESTLESS**"

"Huh who was that" I looked around and didn't see anybody "_that's…strange I swear I heard someone"_ so I peeked my head over the bush I was hiding behind. Big mistake since someone from the mob looked over and saw me and yelled out. I quickly turned to run but tripped on a tree root and landed face first in the dirt. I quickly flipped around to see the mob already there with weapon all capable of stabbing and slashing

"_Is this I. Are they going to kill me? Is this my final moment"_

"**Hahaha you are WEAK human**"

"_That voice again where is it coming from?" _I didn't see anyone in the crowds lips move so I was confused as to what was happening at the time.

"Ha we have you now demon brat, now we can get our revenge for our loved ones you killed"

"What are you talking about? I have killed no one I swear!" I said

The man turned to the crowd and said "look the demon still try's to lie because it is scared! Everyone let us end the demon today and get revenge for the ones we lost to it!"

The crowd cheered at the man as he turned to me. I attempted to crawl back but it was too late the man's kunai he pulled out was now in my stomach. "ARGH" I cried out but it was soon silenced as another man cut my throat with a kitchen knife. One by one I was cut, stabbed, and skinned. At some point I lost feeling so it didn't hurt as much.

"_So this is my end huh, dyeing by the hands of these filthy villager's. Why me? Why do they attack me and hurt me. Damn it if only I was stronger I could stop them"_

"**_OoH I can help you do __much_**_** more than stop them, COME my weak host**"_

And with that I blacked out. When I opened my eyes I was in a dark sewer looking place. "What is this place? Didn't I die?" I took one last look around "well the only way to go is forward." With that I set off down the sewer, after about a minute of walking the tunnel ended and I was in a large area, at the other end there was a cage with a piece of paper that had the kanji "seal" on it, "hm what could that be" I walked up to the cage, and after a second a giant red eye opened and I jumped back.

"**Huh why are you here human**?" the thing said

I sat there speechless for a minute. After looking at the cage for a little bit I could see the outline of the thing in the cage and it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was a giant fox and behind it was 9 giant tails "_wait wait wait HOLD UP why is he here, is this I think it is? well better ask"_

I took a gulp and asked "are you the kyuubi?" as I looked at it its one eye looked at me a widened slightly.

"**Oh so you have heard of me? Surprising I figured they wouldn't teach such young ones about me yet.**" The kyuubi said

"well no, I actually read about you in a book I got ahold of but the book said you died by the fourths hand so why are you here, and where is here?". I looked around and then back at the kyuubi

"**Hm well those are simple questions, first you can't kill a tailed beast only seal it. Well you could technically kill us but well just recollect our yoki somewhere and then we reform our bodies. For your second question we are in you human. I am inside a seal that the fourth sacrificed himself to make.**"

To say I was shocked at that moment was an understatement. For someone to learn why they were hated from birth is something hard for anyone to take in easy. So I just sat there for a while with a blank expression. Apparently for too long since the kyuubi was started to get nervous it broke its jailor

"**Hey kit you ok?**" the kyuubi said

I just looked up slowly and stared at the kyuubi and then asked

"Is that what you called me here to tell me?"

"**Called you? I did not call you I was sleeping until just a minute ago and then you woke me up**"

"what that's impossible you were talking to me, the last thing I remember was I was thinking about if I had power to defend myself I could beat up the villagers then a voice said I can give you much more than that, come my host and then I woke up here" the kyuubi's eye widened in shock

"_**What? How could that be possible I'm the only one in here so he shouldn't hear anything? So what could he have heard?**" _as the kyuubi finished its thought the room suddenly got a little more dark and colder. Then there was a voice

"**Hahaha is my host and the fur ball confused?**" as it finished speaking all the darkness seemed to form infront of naruto and the kyuubi. Naruto didn't know what to say, the kyuubi on the other hand was enraged at being called a fur ball

"How dare you call me fur ball do you know who I am? I am the kyuubi the most powerful bijuu so you better choose you words correctly."

As the kyuubi finished the voice came again from the direction from where the darkness was going

"**I know EXACTLY what you are fur ball hahaha but do you know who I am**"

"Some annoying pest who I will kill as soon as I get out, or if you come in here" the kyuubi said quit arrogantly

But before anyone said anything the shadow disappeared "_where did that thing go?__" _

Then the darkness appeared in front of the giant fox "**RIGHT HERE FURBALL**" and with that the kyuubi was shoved back first into the back of its cage and was wrapped in darkness

"**Hehehe is the FURBALL humiliated**?" the thing said

"WHAT ARE YOU?" the kyuubi said in rage and aggravation

"**Hehehe what AM I? I am what was made in the beginning BEFORE you humans AND demons. I am THE DARKNESS"**

Now the kyuubi and naruto who was really confused just sat perfectly still. Naruto was in deep thought about what the dark thing meant while the kyuubi was slightly frightened. Since it was starting to understand what this thing was implying. But naruto being young didn't understand so well

"What do you mean the darkness? And why are you here?"

The darkness disappeared from the kyuubi and was now in front of naruto who jumped back. "**Ah I almost forgot about you because of fur ball hehehe what I mean to say is that I am thee darkness. Before space, before planets, before angels and demons there was darkness and that's how I LIKED it but the god made light, and then made you humans. So since you THINGS are here I decided to have some fun with your race. So I went and searched for the STRONGEST newborn and I became one with him.**

"Wait so I and you are one? Like one body one mind?"

"**Not necessarily we are one but two separate beings at the same time; I have my OWN mind as do you naruto.**"

"…so I can use your powers? Correct is it like chakra?"

"**No my powers do not need such things I only need darkness**"

"So I can use this power of darkness? I don't see how that would work."

"**Well let me show you HA HA HA and fur ball you get to watch to**"

With that the darkness ripped a tiny piece of the paper from the corner of the seal and naruto feel something open in his mind and thoughts started flooding in

"_**This…this thing is the darkness there is such thing as the pure darkness how what is happening how I get stuck with this strange host**"_

"_Um kyuubi_?"

"_**Huh how are you talking to me**?__"_

"_I don't know the thing ripped a piece of the seal off"_

"_**Hm that makes sence well then kit pay attention this thing I think is going to tell you or show you something important**"_

"_Hm alright"_

"**_Hehehe __are you_**_** READY?**"_

"_Ready for what?"_

"**_The __small_**_** demonstration of my POWER**"_

Before I answered I was already looking into the real world again but I wasn't in control of my body but it was moving. The mob was starting to leave until one looked back and seen me get up

"Oi, it wants a round 2 everybody ha lets show it to stay down" as the man can towards me something came from my back and the only thing the man could do before the spear like thing pierced him

"**OH what a SATISFYING FACE he made before he DIED HAHAHA**"

Naruto wanted to be disgusted or upset about this man's death but for some all he could feel was satisfaction. That man was the one who stabbed me first so I was kind of happy but sad I didn't do it myself but before I could think about it anymore two snake like heads popped from my back one of them rammed its head through the man's chest and took his heart out and swallowed it. Then "I" turned to the mob. The heads of the snakes turned blue and a black hole appeared right in the middle of the mob. As soon as it appeared they were all sucked in and the black hole disappeared along with the mob

As soon as the mob was done the darkness spoke to me "THIS is the power I offer you naruto come call for me when you decide" and with that I blacked out

Well prologue is pretty much done all I have to do is wrap it up in the next chapter sorry if this is rushed and crappy im not good with introducing characters and its kind of 4;17 here. But please review this is my first story and I hope for this to be at least 100,000 words that's my goal and hopefully longer than that

Till next time DEATH


	2. Chapter 2

YOSH its death here back with chapter 2 of the apprentice of the darkness. Just finished the first chapter last night so since the memory is still fresh I decided to start righting the chapter today so without a further ado let's get to the story (pc forgot to mention this in the last chapter but that black hole actually tears things apart when thing are close to it.)

Roagemage251: thanks for the review . I have seen that you are making a darkness crossover as well and I read it, you should really keep it going but I want to say some things that might make it a little better. 1) I recommend using something to signify that someone is talking. Like this "I am naruto". This can help people know that someone is talking 2) use spacing's after someone is done talking this way people the same person isn't talking, 3) add more detail, don't just skip hours and years. Yeah I mean sometimes time skips are good for let's say a 5 year training trip and other things, but some thing's need to be explained. Like why was ororchimaru there? Things like these can increase your story length and keep it interesting. Don't take this as me not liking it, it has a lot of potential and I'd like to see it when it's finished (if you want/are going to finish it) of course you don't have to even take this advice as I am just a beginner. But anyways I thought I might tell you this since I think it could be a great story and I've been having trouble finding good stories lately.

I do not own naruto or the darkness

"Yosh" normal talk

"Is he stupid" normal thought

"You worthless human" demon and darkness talk

"Damn brat" demon and sometimes darkness thought

The hokage arrived at the scene and looked in disbelief at what he was seeing. In front of him was a body of a villager with a hole going all the way through his stomach that was at least one foot long and one inch wide. But that wasn't the only strange thing about this, were the man's heart should be was a hole with the heart missing.

"How did this happen?" the hokage asked the anbu examining the body

"Hm that's the question I have been asking myself, this is an abnormal wound that I don't believe was caused by a weapon. Maybe a jutsu but the suspect we have in custody doesn't seem to know how to use Justus so I'm not too sure." The anbu said

"Suspect, who is your suspect," said the hokage

"That boy naruto, he was here passed out about 5 feet from the body. But I don't think it could have been him." The anbu said

"Oh whys that?" the hokage said

"Well if it was just this body maybe just maybe it could have been him. But if you look over there I don't think a boy could do that." The anbu said than pointed towards the other end of the alley. The hokage turned his head to where he was and his eyes widened; there was blood everywhere on the walls, the floor, and possibly on the roof but he couldn't see

"What could have done such a thing? And where are the bodies?" the hokage said

"That's the thing, there entire bodies are gone. The only thing that remains of them is the blood splotches." The anbu said

The hokage only stared and observed the area. Trying to get an idea as to what could have happened but he just couldn't. There was only one way to find out and that was to ask the one who had been there.

"Where is naruto right now?" the hokage asked the anbu

"He is at the interrogation corps, don't worry I told them not to do anything without your permission."

"Thank you weasel I will now take my leave" the anbu gave a shake of his head and then the hokage shunshined to the corps.

(Interrogation corps with naruto)

'Uhg where am I? What happened, my heads throbbing?" Naruto slowly got up and off the bed he was on and looked around the room. It was a white room with what looked like a one way window and in front of him was a tray of food with a cup of water.

"_Why am I here?"_ naruto thought and then it came to him "_the villagers I murdered them, oh no this is bad if someone finds out I did that I'll be in trouble. And what was that power; I don't remember hearing of anything like it"_

'_H__ehehe that was MY power."_

"_YOU, your that thing that killed those people. Why did you do that?"_

"_You wanted THEM dead naruto, don't deny the SATISFACTION you felt when I RIPPED his heart out of his chest"_

Naruto couldn't say anything against it because he knew what it said was true. So he sat that and said nothing and just looked down

"_Yeees I know what you felt at that time, and I know you want that POWER._"

Naruto didn't know what to say, he knew what it said was true so all he could do was agree with it

"_And would you be so willing to give me this power_?"

"_HA if you want this POWER then you need to give something in return for it_"

"And what is it that you want?" naruto said. And the voice didn't talk for a few seconds

"_Not here, someone's coming tell you when you go to the forest of death_"

"_What who is it?" _naruto asked but before an answer came the door opened and the hokage came in and looked at naruto and gave a sigh of relief.

"Naruto are you alright?" The hokage asked

"Yes jiji im fine but why am I here?" naruto asked

"Well there was an incident that you seem to have been close to when it happened. Naruto do you remember anything of it?" the hokage asked and naruto was about to tell everything

"_TELL HIM NOTHING!_

Naruto flinched as it yelled; it was a weird feeling having something inside you yells. So to avoid it again he decided not to tell him anything yet so he made a believable excuse

"No jiji I just remember looking down the alley and seeing all the blood then someone said some words and I collapsed." Naruto told the hokage.

"_Hm then was it a sleeping genjustu? It's very likely ok I'll have to have the anbu look out for any suspicious characters." _Thought the hokage "ok naruto it's late and im sure your tired so do you want to head home? I'll make sure to look into this when you leave."

"Ok jiji I am really tired so I think I'll do just that by jiji"

"Ok good night naruto and be safe on your way home No more wandering into alley." When the hokage finished speaking he looked to the one way mirror "ibiki could you please show young naruto where the exit is." With a bit of rustling a man with two scars on his face came in.

"Yes hokage-sama, please follow me naruto." Naruto got up and followed the man out of the room. The trip to the exit was a silent and short one when they reached the exit the man said to naruto "have a safe trip home young naruto" naruto gave a shake of his head and started off to home

"_I wonder if they will find out it was me" _naruto thought. He kept walking until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Naruto remember, THE forest"

"_Oh yeah I need to go to the forest of death, but im so tired cant it wait till tomorrow?"_

"_NO, NOW"_

"_Ok sheesh im going no need to yell you it"_

"_I AM NOT AN IT! I AM THE DARKNESS AND YOU WILL ADRESSS ME AS SUCH!"_

"_Alright Just stop yelling!" _naruto said and started to head to the forest

(At the forest of death)

After finally getting in the forest which was no easy task naruto collapsed on the ground

"I am *breath* here *breath* now what do you *breath* want" naruto said trying to catch his breath. He may have massive stamina but he was already tired before he ran all the way here.

"_Come to your mind_"

"What, how do I do that?"

"_Close your eyes and think of your mindscape, and after a minute open your eyes__"_

Naruto did as he was instructed and closed his eyes and thought of being in front of the cage. And after a minute he heard a voice that didn't sound familiar

"Hey kit, you're finally here"

He looked were the voice was and stared in disbelief. In the cage were the kyuubi was a beautiful women with crimson red hair that went down to her back, and a fairly decent sized chest and wore a regular white shirt and some loose fitting pants

"YOU'RE A WOMEN!" naruto yelled

"Yeah so?"

"YOU the big giant demon fox that has lived for centuries are a women?!"

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?"

"You know what. With what's happened to me in these past few hours im honestly not to surprise. Anyways what's going on? Why did the dark thingy want me to come here?" as naruto finished the sentence the room got really cold and dark.

"I am the DARKNESsSsSs you insolent HOST!"

"Ok sorry anyways what you want"

"Hehehe we are starting your training right now, me and fur ball are going to teach you. Fur ball during the day will teach you the ways of the shinobi, and I will TEACH you how to CONTROL my gift at night were you can easily use my _power_"

"Wait so how long is this going to be for?"

"Every day after you get home from the academy then I will teach you first for 6 hours. Then the darkness will train you for another six hours."

"Wait I get home at three, so you would train me till nine correct?"

"Correct"

"Then the darkness will train me for another six hours, so I will be up till 3 training!"

"Correct" said the kyuubi

"You'll kill me no person can train like that without dyeing!"

"Hehehe no normal person can _but you're_ not normal. With me alone you cannot die by a mortal weapon it just takes me awhile to heal you. But with fur ball here you could be blown up to pieces and would be fully healed in a weak."

"What how is that possible?"

"It would be too complicated to explain to you but anyways tomorrow we need to get you some new clothes. Bright orange doesn't do so well when being a ninja" said the kyuubi

"Well when no one will let you into their stores you kind of have to be happy with what you have"

"Hm tomorrow I will teach you how to henge, until then I believe the darkness has something to show you"

Naruto felt a presence behind him and turned around slowly

"*gulp* please be gentle"

"Hehehe you WISH"

And with that my training started

(Time skip five years)

"NARUTO NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS" iruka yelled

"What?" naruto raised his head groggily.

"Naruto you need to pay attention, you've failed every test so far, and if you don't start paying attention you'll fail the ninja academy." Iruka said

"Naruto-baka will never be a ninja. He's too stupid and weak" sakura said

"_KILL the annoying PINK haired one!"_

"_Oh darkness I wish I could but her mom is on the civilian council and it would be too troublesome." "_Oh sakura-chan please does not hate me I promise to be better!" "_Darkness after this please rip my tong off and grow me a new one. I can't live thinking that those words passed my tong."_

"_No that's not happening, if you do that im not going to use my chakra to heal you" _kyuubi said

"Stupid fox always making my life difficult." Naruto mumbled

"_Oh you know you don't mean that_." Kyuubi said

"Who did you call stupid naruto-baka? I hope yourself because no one is stupider than you!"

"_Did she just call me fucking stupid and then she uses the word stupider? Are you fucking joking I don't know how much more of this mask of acting stupid I can take!"_

"_Wait till you get you team naruto. Then you can start to show your real self." _Said kyuubi

"_But remember you can't show ME unless you're sure no one will see you or you can KILL them"_

"_Yeah I know, well I shouldn't have to use your power to much since im already an all-around jounin shinobi wise."_

"_It no FUN killing if not with my POWER"_

"_Ha yeah but we can't let my secret get out yet now can we?"_

"_Fine but you BETTER use it when you can"_

"_Ok I will don't worry"_

"HEY naruto are you listening?" iruka said

"Huh, oh yeah sensei."

"Mhm sure anyways we will be holding the genin exams today starting now. So we will start off with the jutsu portion so if everyone could line up in the front please."

So everyone got up in the front. The first jutsu we had to do was a kawarimi which everyone passed. Next was the bushin and I thanked god that me and kyuubi worked on chakra control otherwise I would have failed this. Next was a simple henge into the hokage which I did perfectly unlike everyone who missed simple things.

"Alright everyone next is the kunai and shuriken launching. You get 10 of each and each target you hit is worth 10 points. So the max you can earn is 200. It's very hard to get this so don't be disappointed if you don't get it. The lowest you can score is a 70. So good luck everyone." Iruka said

"Hm a test like this is nothing for an uchiha"

"Yeah sasuke-kun can do this with his eyes closed"

"_Oh god I forgot about that emo"_

"_Can you make ONE exception and KILL him"_

"_As much as I want to he also has protection because he is the last loyal uchiha"_

So this part went by pretty much the same except a lot of people failed. Then with the two last people me and the uchiha. First went the uchiha who unlike everyone who got 70-110 he got 150 so of course his fan girls started doing there little sasuke chant.

"_I wonder if some of these girls have a sasuke shrine were they go and pray to him or some shit" "_it's my turn now huh" naruto said

"Don't even try naruto-baka you're just going to fail anyways!" the pink banshee screamed

"Ah sakura-chan just watch and you may be _surprised_" naruto said combining the darkness voice with his at the end. Sakura looked shocked at first but then shook it off as here imagination.

Naruto walked up to the kunai and shuriken and studied the targets. As he looked he noticed that this would be extremely easy to hit, but why not impress?

"_Hey darkness im going to use a very small amount of your power to teleport the kunai shuriken to the targets"_

"_Oh trying to impress you SAKURA-CHAN Hehehe"_

"_Don't even think that, it makes me want to throw up anyways I just figured why not_."

"Hm ok I don't see anything wrong with it"

"Alright everybody time to impress now don't move or blink, you may miss it." Naruto said

"_What is the dobe saying? What could he possibly do to impress us" _sasuke thought

Before anyone could ask or understand what he was doing naruto threw a kunai and shuriken at every one in the crowd. Everyone was caught by surprise so they didn't move and thought they would get hit but the weapons didn't hit anyone but they hit there shadows.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" iruka yelled

"What's wrong sensei?"

"YOUR SUPOSE TO HIT THE TARGETS NOT YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS"

Naruto gave him a confused look and turned around to the targets "but sensei I did hit the targets all of them actually" everyone quickly looked and were stunned each target was hit dead center. Everyone looked to were the weapons landed next to them and noticed they were gone and there was no trace anything hit the ground.

"So that means I have 200 points right sensei?"

Ye-yeah that does naruto. How did you do that?" Everyone waited for an answer for about a minute he said nothing until

"…I threw them" everyone face faulted

"Ok everyone there's just one last thing which is taijutsu. This will also determine who the rookie of the year will be so if everyone could follow" everyone followed iruka to a small clearing used for sparring.

"Ok first up is…"

"_Hm im going to have to fight well might as well show off a little for the 3 rounds"_

The first was sakura vs. hinata. The fight wasn't good since it was completely one sided it was just satisfying to watch here get the shit kicked out of her. So of course hinata went on to the next round. The next fight was between Ino and some random girl I didn't know. Ino won but not unscathed, her opponent got a real hard kick on her leg before going down and Ino quit so she won't be going to the next round

"Next will be naruto vs. kiba please come to the arena" iruka said

"_Ha me and the dead last, this will be a walk in the park." _kiba thought

"_Well me and the one with the dog huh, this should be easy." _naruto thought as he walked to the dirt clearing

"Just give up naruto, you may have done a neat trick back there but your still just the dead last" kiba said arrogantly. Naruto just gave him a bored look "come dog boy."

"What did you say?' kiba growled

"D-O-G B-O-Y"

Kiba gave a low growl and charged naruto and raised his fist, attempting to give the dobe a good punch to the face. But naruto just closed his eyes and right before kiba's fist hit his face naruto smacked it away, stunning kiba and before he could react naruto gave him a kick hard enough to send him flying back into a tree effectively knocking kiba out. Everyone was stunned as to what naruto the dead last did to kiba, but not as stunned as to what they heard from him next

"Iruka I forfeit"

"What why?"

"Im too tired to continue so I'll take my forehead protector and leave I believe I did enough to pass."

"Um ok here you go." Iruka said still slightly shocked and handed naruto his protector.

"Wait dobe where did you get so powerful, I must know as the last of my clan."

Naruto turned to sasuke with a look that said "I don't give a shit"

"Nice joke sasuke never knew you were a good joker. Iruka I'll be back tomorrow to hear who my team is." And with that naruto used shunshin to leave

"_That damn dobe making fun of me! Next time I'll show him the power of the uchiha!"_

And with that chapter 2 is done. If anyone is confused as to what naruto did with the kunai is that he used everyone's shadow and made a small sender portals on them. Then he used the shadows of the targets to make small receiver portal and lined them up so that the kunai would hit the dead center. Any other questions just asked me

Till next time

DEATH


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or the darkness

"Yosh" normal talk

"Is he stupid" normal thought

"**You worthless human**" demon and darkness talk

"_**Damn brat**_" demon and sometimes darkness thought

Naruto was walking home with a distant look on his face while talking to his tenants.

"_Hey kyuubi, darkness"_

"_**Yes naruto**__" __both answered_

"_You've noticed already right, that someone's following us"_

"_**Yes, we believe it to be mizuki though we are unsure as to what he wants**__" _kyuubi said

"_Hm he seems to be coming to us at a faster pace so we won't have to wait long to find out"_ and as it turns out naruto was right. Within five minutes mizuki appeared.

"Hey naruto excellent performance today at the graduation ceremony." Mizuki said

"Hm thanks mizuki coming from you it means a lot." Naruto said with a slight but unnoticed distaste "but I believe you didn't come here to give me your compliments, what is it you truly want?" naruto said

"_Hm how strange He doesn't look or sound the same. His usual sparkle in his eye is gone well even so this plan will have to work" "_yes naruto you are correct I have come to give you something only the person who scores top in the graduation ceremony can try. It's a secret assignment that can instantly bump you from genin to chunin if you can complete it" mizuki said with a smile hoping the kid would jump at a chance to instantly bump his rank up.

"_His smile shows no hint of kindness. His words seethe of deceit. Hell I can hear his heart start to instantly start beating harder after telling me those words. What should I do should I go along with it or kill him now?"_

Kyuubi and the darkness thought for a second before kyuubi grew a blood thirsty grin while you couldn't see the darkness face, you could feel his blood lust.

"_**Oh why kill him now while we can enjoy this and go along with his plan**__" __kyuubi said_

"_What do you have in kind?"_

"_**I'll tell you later, just agree to it before he gets suspicious of you just sitting and staring into space.**__" _ Kyuubi said reminding naruto that he had yet to respond

"Hm I feel honored mizuki but first may I ask what this assignment is before I accept?" naruto asked

Now mizuki was almost certain this was not how naruto usually behaved. But hearing as to how he was pretty much agreeing to the 'secret assignment' he figured it didn't really matter as long as he got it done

"Well it's not easy but with the skills you showed this morning im sure you can do it" mizuki said with a smile that almost made naruto punch "anyways what you must do is steal a scroll from the hokage's office. I won't tell you were it is since that would make it a little too easy, after you finish getting the scroll head to to the clearing in the forest and I will be there waiting." Mizuki finished explaining the rules

"hm sounds interesting, so all I need to do is steal from the hokage and escape to the forest clearing without being seen correct?" naruto said

"yes"

"Well then when does this start?" naruto said

Mizuki blinked, slightly surprised with his cooperation but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth

"well it starts tonight at about 1AM"

"ok well then consider it done. As soon as I am done I will be waiting in the clearing so don't be late."

With those words naruto turned and walked away and headed home

"hm that brat sure seemed confident, well whatever as long as the job is done orochimaru will be happy" mizuki thought allowed and shunshined away

**With naruto**

Naruto was walking home as he was asking what his tenants had in mind for mizuki

"_**well we thought it might be a good idea to have you test your skills against him."**_

Naruto stopped in his tracks "_what the hell do you mean test my skills, you know im way above his skill level. I could tear him to shreds and not break a sweat." _Naruto said confused as to what they meant by testing his skills.

"_**we mean your**__**'special' power you dim wit**__" _the darkness said

Naruto's eyes widened his eyes "_why the hell would that be a good idea! You know what happened last time I used it" _naruto finished with a sadden expression. Both the kyuubi and darkness knew the reason for this but said nothing of it.

"_**ah but that wont happen this time, remember it runs on how strong your emotions are so keep them in check and you should be able to use it without a problem." **_Kyuubi finished assuring naruto

"…_fine I still feel it's a bad idea since it will be completely over kill, but I will trust you but kyuubi but if I do go on a rampage darkness make sure to constrain me in some way or form please." _Naruto said

"_**Oh I don't know, I would love to see you tear everything LIMB from LIMB."**_

"_Or I could just not use it at all so you won't be able to see any bloodshed."_

"_**bah your no fun…fine if you do I shall assist." **_The darkness finished_. _Naruto smirked at the darkness response. The darkness had changed from the first time he talked to him, he pretty much stopped yelling, except when there was a fight involved and blood being shed. Then he was the most sadistic being and constantly yelling to tear peoples limbs off. But aside from that he was very chill.

And the kyuubi changed as well, from being the embodiment of rage and hatred to being a very calm being. But they definitely had there fallouts, some more furious then others but in the end they both came to respect each other and became pretty good friends

"_**NARUTO"**_ speaking of the devil, almost literally

"_huh, what wrong kyuubi_?"

"_**well I just explained the whole plan while you were just sitting there zoned out" **_kyuubi said with a slight hint of annoyance

"_hehe sorry kyuu, can you please repeat ill listen this time" _naruto thought rubbing the back of his head

"_**uhg well here is what I said…"**_

Time skip to 1AM in the morning

naruto sat upon the hokage momument ready to conplete his "mission" that mizuki gave to him. he was somewhat worried about tonight, not about being caught or mizuki, he knew he could grab the scroll and beat mizuki easily. but what worried him was him one of his trump cards just to beat muzuki when he could do it easily without it. the kyuubi had told him it was to make sure when he really needed it he could use it without loseing control. but he still felt it was a slightly bad idea.

"well, guess its time." naruto said while standing up "you guys ready?"

"**yes naruto, but are you?"** the kyuubi asked

naruto chuckleed "heh, as ready as i can be i guess." he said.

"**then lets go"** said kyuubi

naruto grew a more serious face "yes, lets" and with that he jumped off the fourths head and fell for a minute and disapeared into darkness.

**Inside the hokage office**

in the office it was empty, empty and dark. and then sudenly naruto droped from the ceiling, the portal above him disapearing.

"_i love the whole portal thing and all. but damn does it have to take so much darknes to use"_

"**Shut up, its a power allowing you to tear a whole in space and time, SPACE and TIME you understand. so its going to take a little extra to use" **the darkness said, slightly annoyed "**if you were to give me more flesh, the drain would not feel as bad."**

**"**_yeah you know devouring people is not really a good thing to do since you know its kiiinda frowned upon here" _ naruto said.

"**so what?"** asked the darkness

"_so we are not devouring anyone."_ said naruto, but before the darkness could argue naruto said "_but when we start getting missions out of the villiage. maybe we can grow our power more." _naruto said with a grin the darkness also seemed to grow a little more exited. yet brfore he could say anything the kyuubi decided to speak up

"**could you idiots shut up and get back on task? i dont know if you realized but there are guards right outside the door and i dont think they will be to happy to see you snooping in the hokages office." **

naruto had to hold back a snort as not to alert the guards

"_yeah, but even if they caught me i would just tell them that mizuki gave me it as a secret mission for the top of the class" _naruto thought "_the only real problem would e explaining how i acually got in here"_

kyuubi rolled her eyes "**just do what we came here to do already"**

sighlently agreeing, naruto began to move around the office. quiteing his foot steps even more with a thin layer of chakra on his feet.

"_now if i was an old goat hideing one of the most sacred things in konoha where would i put it"_ thought naruto as he looked around,

after a bit of looking he noticed something. four portaits of all the hokage of the villiage lay on the wall on the other side of the room. naruto gave them a hard look before sighing.

"_jiji, if there is a scroll behind one of those paintings, with all of konoha's sacred justu's. im going to have a loooong talk with you on the "where to's" and the "where not's" to hide things"_ thought naruto before makeing his way to the paintings.

"_hm, seems i am underestimating the old goat after all." _ after checking behind all the painting's._ "well, next stop, the desk"_

naruto walked over the desk and started inspecting it.

"_nothing to out of the ordinary on the top, now lets check the bottom."_ naruto thought.

looking under the desk he did not notice anything at first, just looked like a normal table that has probally been used since the first hokage. but with closer inspection you could see a small circle.

"_aha there you are." _naruto said victorsly.

**"what have you found" **asked the kyuubi.

_"a small circular hole,and i have an idea of what its used for." _thought naruto with a smirk.

looking above the desk real quick he searched for the item he belived to be the key.

"_there you are." _ naruto thought, grabbing the hokage's pipe "_found something acually useful for this huh old man?" _with that thought naruto put the bottom of the pipe in the hole. for a second nothing happend, until some where. on the other side of the room naruto was just over there was a faint blue hue.

naruto stared blankly at the area resisting to face palm.

_"ok, at least its not as bad as it just being right behind the painting," _ thought naruto

makeing his way over to the painting he stoped before the 4th hokage. and slid the picture over silently. and behind it was the scroll. naruto quickly grabed it haveing wasted enough time here and put it on his back holding it with chakra.

"_alright, now how about getting there a little early and opening this thing up and seeing what we can use?"_

**"acually thats an exellent idea, but how are we going to copy the information we want?" **asked the kyuubi. before naruto could think about the question "**why not use darklings to copy the information?"** said the darkness.

naruto looked skeptical "_arnt they just savages that like to tear stuff apart" _thought naruto which the darkness scoffed at him

"**they act however you want them, you want them to be berserkers. they will be berserker. you want then to be copiers. they will be copiers." ** said the darkness.

"_hm. that is quite useful, can they be used for anything else?"_ thought naruto

"**yes, but we can get into detail later first i want to see some mutilation." ** the darkness said with bloodlust.

naruto shook his head but decided not to respond. instead he opened another portal and walked through.

**forest clearing**

naruto steped out from behind the one of the trees and looked around.

"this is the spot correct?" asked naruto aloud not haveing to worry about anyone around.

"**yes, right here is where he said to meet up. we still have about thirty minutes until he arives." **said the kyuubi.

"perfrect that should be enought time to copy everything in the scroll, now darkness is summoning these darklings the same as the bersekers?"

"**yes but remeber you must think of them as what they are to be."**

naruto thought for a moment and said "so when i create them i just have to think of instead of creating it with the purpose of a fighter, i just have to create it with the purpose of copying?"

"**correct now hurry up, our time grows shorter with each question you ask. you'll learn faster by just doing it."** said the darkness

"hm, fine here goes nothing" and with that he pulled upon the darkness within him and willed it to make a portal hole for darklings, from where they come from he never knew. useing the darkness was alot diffrent then useing chakra as it didnt require hand sighns. to use it you just needed the will to do it, the will and the power since alot of things were quite draining. and to gain more power you have to devour flesh unlike chakra where you just train and it builds up. though training for it sounds much better then eating people.

after a few seconds of the hole appearing, a dark grey figure started to come out of the bright white hole and with in seconds it was out. naruto took a good look at the small darkling. unlike the berserkers that were naked it wore a slightly torn up white button up shirt and had on circular glasses, along with what looked to be a paint brush and a inkwell atached to the side of his hip. other then that it looked the same as a berzerker but a bit thinner. after a moment more movement was seen at the hole and another two came out looking exactly like the first.

the first one looked at naruto and spoke "**what do you require of us, master?" ** asked the darkling.

naruto's eyes widend a bit "oh, you have proper grammer. that must mean i created the right thing." naruto said with a smirk and continued talking "i would like you three to copy something for me, you see this scroll here?" naruto took the scroll off his back and layed it on the ground. he then looked back at the darklings. " do you think you can copy everything in this scroll perfectly?" naruto asked questioningly.

"**of course we can. but do you have something for us to copy it on?"** asked the darkling.

naruto smirked and reached into his coat and pulled out three decent sized scrolles and tossed them to the darklings which they caught.

"you guys can split the work up and get the job done faster if the three of you work at the same time." said naruto

"**thank you master, we will begin work right away." **said the darkling as it and the other started getting to work

"_well now that thats out of the way i better prepare myself." _naruto took of his trench coat and as well as the belt he wore that held his kunai, shruikens, and also scrolls. after doing that he sat and waited for the darklings to finish and started to steel his nerves. if he let his emotions even slightly get ahold of him he would possibly lose control and that would spell disaster in capital letters. naruto breathed in deeply, and let his face fall into a netrual look. he did this until he heard a darkling speak to him.

"**master, we have finished copying all the information in the scrolls." **said the darkling

as naruto heard this he stood up and looked at the darkling "good, now just put the scrolls back in the slots in my belt. after that you may leave." said naruto

"**as you wish master." **said the darkling with a bow then left to do as its master told it to do.

naruto looked at the darklings put the scrolls back in there slots and crawl back in there hole that closed after they all were in. with that finished naruto walked over and picked up the forbidden scroll then walked into the middle of the clearing.

" _now how much longer until are guine pig shows up."_ naruto said and closed his eyes. feeling the darkness around him he used it to give him a scan of the forest. he could not scan to far, only a quarter mile but it would get the job done. it took him a second but he finally felt the presence he had been waiting for.

naruto opend his eyes and looked around the clearing. in less then three minutes mizuki would be here. and with five this clearing would be a bloodly mess, naruto sighed as he heard the feet of someone land in the clearing. naruto turned to face the man that would be nothing but a smear in a very soon to be future.

mizuki had a smug grin as he looked at naruto. seeing the scroll next to him made his grin change into a face splitting smile.

"well done naruto, you have conpleted the special mission." mizuki said in a disgustingly happy voice.

"thank you mizuki-sensei, but i thought when getting promoted you recive something to show that you were promoted, like my head band." naruto said giveing mizuki an impassive look.

mizuki's smile never falterd as he responded "oh yes, i have it right here for you." mizuki reached behind him, as mizuki did this naruto raised his hand in as if he was going to throw something. this confused mizuki as naruto had nothing in his hand to throw. but mizuki did not think about it long as he just grabed what he wanted from his pouch.

"here you go naruto your very own" mizuki quickily whipped his arm forward releasing a kunai at had a twisted smile as the kunai traveled at naruto. but as the kunai was about 3 feet from naruto the kunai seemed to disapear from the air, mizuki seemed confused until he felt something nick the side of his cheek. mizuki brought his hand up and felt where he was nicked, feeling something warm flowing from were he felt the nick his face twisted into anger and looked at naruto. whos arm was outstretched to mizuki.

"YOU BRAT, WHAT DID YOU DO" mizuki yelled in rage.

continueing to give mizuki an impassive gaze nartuo responded calmly "i decided i did not want to be chuunin yet, so i simply retured to you what you gave me."

mizuki was in outrage and disbelife, this demon brat would dare wound him and then talk to him in this way. he would not have it he would kill this brat now and leave before konoha realized the scroll was missing. but before mizuki could do anything naruto spoke.

"i thank you mizuki, for giveing me this mission for it now provides an opertunity to test something out. i recomend comeing to terms with death now because within a minute you will be meeting him." and with that naruto took in a deep breath before whispering "_**yami no kami no bodi" **_and as soon as he spoke those words a massive pillar of nothing but darkness formed around naruto and shot strait up into the sky. it stayed like this for a few seconds until it all the energy came back and started to form into a ball. after the pillar was gone and the ball fully formed. the ball began to compress intself. becomeing smaller and smaller until all that was left was a figure.

mizukis eyes widened at what happend before him, one minute naruto looked no diffrent besides not wearing his coat, but what stand before him was something conpletly diffrent. he seemed to have the same figure as naruto but it looked conpletly black, if it was not for the moonlight mizuki truly belived he would not be able to see this being.

for a good thirty seconds nothing happed, everything was conpletly still. not wanting to see what this thing was mizuki turned to run, but instead of the forest he got a close up of naruto's form, mizukis eyes widend as he stared at the conpletly white eyes of naruto, but before he could react naruto grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground leaveing a crater. mizuki caughed up blood, his throught being crushed made it so he couldnt yell only croak in pain. naruto sat stareing at him for a few seconds until a snake like being came from behind his back. the last words mizuki ever heard was the demonic voice of naruto "_**Devour"**_ and the last sight was the snake being detaching mizukis head from his body, the body twitched for a bit and then stopped showing that the body no longer had any life, the snake being after swollowing the head deicded to devour the rest of mizuki limb by limb. makeing the clearing get coverd in blood.

after a few minutes or so the snake was done and retured behind narutos back. naruto stood up and closed his white eyes and after a second the darkness around his body started to disperse into the air around him. after about a minute and the darkness dispearesd into the night we are left with a conpletly naked naruto who had a frown on his face.  
"_i was able to control it well this time, but it still is hard to not feel any emotion._" naruto looked him self over and his frowned deepned_ "and also i hate how this always does this to my clothes." _naruto heard kyuubi scoff "**well if it bothers you so much get dressed. someone is probally on there way here and seeing you standing in blood naked is going to be hard to explain."** said the kyuubi

naruto chuckled at what the kyuubi said "_i guess your right_." and with that naruto walked over to where he set his coat and belt down.

**Author note:**

**Holy shit im back, sorry that it took so long but some stuff came up but im happy to be back. anyways i wanted to inform some things, naruto is going to be god-like in this and almost never lose. but that doesnt mean that others around him cant lose. also if any of you were wondering what the **_**yami no kami no bodi**_** looks like it looks like frankeinsteins transformation in the noblesse magna, if you want to see a picture just literally look up on google "Frankeinstein noblesse transformation" and go to images. thats about it but before i go i have a question, does anyone know any good naruto bleach cross overs with narutoxrukia pairing? ive been looking and i cant find one above 50,000 words which sucks because its a really short read so if any of you know any decently long narutoxrukia fanfics id love for you to tell me. other wise ill have to make one and seeing how this story isnt the greatest that probally would be a good idea lol**

**but now i take my leave, untl next time!**

**DEATH**


End file.
